


找谁签字——锤基

by kgxhlyml



Series: 找谁签字 [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgxhlyml/pseuds/kgxhlyml
Summary: 在男孩的老师向锤基告状后，男孩得到了他应有的惩罚。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 找谁签字 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385386
Kudos: 3





	找谁签字——锤基

**Author's Note:**

> #训诫SP，不懂这两个词不要点进来，入圈需谨慎。好奇可百度。  
> #在此设定下必定OOC，介意慎戳。  
> #如阅读中感到不适请立刻左转。
> 
> 脑子里没什么梗……就先借那个很流行的“如果你萌的cp是你的两个父亲，你考砸了会把卷子给谁签字”。看到过个温柔的女生版的，这儿来写个男生版的。  
> #cp锤基（不明显），sp洛基x男孩  
> #是故意写这种浮夸的文风的，就是效果emmmmm暂时先就这样叭，毕竟修改差不多等于重写

大殿内走入一位少年和一名中年人，少年人在前，中年人在少年人的斜后方。  
少年人进入大殿后向王座上望了望——两张王座一张空置，只有另一张上坐着他的父亲，阿斯加德的掌权者之一，诡计之神，洛基。少年更加紧张了，头不自觉地低了低，两手捏成了拳，快步走到殿中央，单膝跪下：“父亲。”  
中年人于少年人身后半步单膝行礼：“王。”

王座上的男人淡淡瞥了一眼少年，转头对中年人说道：“我亲爱的范达尔。”  
洛基从王座上站了起来：“是什么让您来到我这里呢？”  
他沿着台阶往下走了两步，带着繁复花纹的墨绿色披风铺在了台阶上：“还带着我的这个不肖的孩子。”

“王。”范达尔抬头，“您或许应该了解一下，殿下最近的课业。”  
范达尔将那些少年想隐瞒的，令少年羞愧的行为一一道来，将这个顽劣的孩子的行为一点点告诉他的父亲，阿斯加德的二王之一。  
“我明白了，感谢你，范达尔。”洛基向范达尔颔首，“我会好好地和他‘说一说’的，我想下面我们需要独自相处。”  
范达尔再次行礼告退，只留少年一人于大殿中央惶惶。  
洛基向四周瞥了两眼，一众侍者退下。

“我的孩子，索尔之子，我与索尔共同的血脉。”洛基呼唤着那个少年。随着他的转身，披风向他的身后扬起。洛基拾级回到王座。“你上前来。”洛基吩咐。  
少年闻言，快步走上前去，立于王座之前。  
洛基拿起他的权杖，以头部轻点少年的肩膀，少年顺从地再次跪下，双膝触地。  
“我似乎告诉过你，我的孩子。”洛基站起，无形的压迫使得少年不敢直视，只能低头。“你的那位父亲，索尔，又收到了那该死的中庭人的召唤。”洛基向后走去，背对他的孩子。  
“而他，众神之父，竟然像一条哈巴狗一样，应着召唤而去了！”洛基语气蓦然变得  
狠戾，他转身快步向他的孩子走去，瞪着他的孩子如同瞪着这一切的始作俑者一般，如瞪着他的仇人一般。  
“而我，我想我警告过你的。”洛基伸手捏住了少年的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“我警告过你的，我的心情很不好，不要招惹我，是不是？”  
“是的……父亲。”男孩眼神躲闪，并不敢直视他的父亲。而几天前的警告确实历历在目，只是他没料到之前犯下的错误如此快地东窗事发。

洛基冷哼一声，重新坐回王座，居高临下地俯视跪在地上的少年。  
“我也多次告诉过你，我不喜欢你，你不要来招惹我，是不是？”  
“是的，父亲，我记得。”男孩跪在王座上的男人脚边，随着下巴上的力道被撤去重新低下了头，因为紧张而喘着气。  
“你，我和索尔共同的血脉，我从来都没想过要你。”洛基恶狠狠地说，“是索尔，那个愚蠢的大块头，除了肌肉一无是处的傻大个，是他坚持用我们二人的精血，造就了你。”洛基重重将权杖往地上一磕。  
“现在看来，这果真是个愚蠢的决定，你看看你——你像谁？你既像我，又像索尔，于是既不像我，又不像索尔。而我，从来都不喜欢你这个子嗣！我本不愿意管教你，可是你看看索尔把你教成了什么样子！你居然让你的老师，我和索尔儿时的好友，阿斯加德的大将，范达尔，亲自走到我面前向我告状。这是索尔小时候也从来没有过的！”  
“父亲……”男孩一向惧怕这个喜怒无常、阴晴不定的父亲，更何况洛基从来不会像索尔那样把他抱起，用带着满脸扎人的胡茬亲吻他，直白地表达“我爱你，我的孩子，你是我的骄傲”。  
相反，洛基从他小时候就告诉他：我不爱你，我不想看到你，没有把你扼杀在襁褓里已经是我最大的仁慈，你最好带着你的顽劣尽可能少地出现在我面前。  
虽然索尔会笑呵呵地跟他说，洛基是爱你的，只是他不善于表达罢了，那个诡计之神只会用“我恨你”来代替他的爱意。“我的孩子，别怪你的父亲，他都从来不说爱我呢！”可男孩并不能明白这一切的逻辑。

“过来。”洛基示意少年趴在自己膝头，“既然索尔不在这里，我就不得不担负起你的监护人、你的父亲的职责，我必须暂时替代他管教你。我将替他让你记住这个教训，你将再也不敢让阿斯加德的王室蒙羞。”  
洛基拿起他的权杖，伸手一抖，权杖随着他的心意幻化成一根漆黑的藤条。洛基用这根藤条将少年的长袍掀到腰际，再将藤条贴到少年的臀部上。  
“好好记住这次教训，孩子。我和索尔幼年时都受过皮肉之苦，但索尔现在不太赞同揍他的孩子的屁股，导致你很少被他管教。但我在这件事上，和索尔观点相悖。”

随着话语，第一记藤条携风而下，砸在少年的臀部，使其迅速泛红肿起。少年不可避免地闷哼一声，拳头瞬间握紧。  
“这当然不会好受，我的孩子，这本身就是一个惩罚，一个教训，目的是让你心生恐惧，让你下次再想犯地时候想起这次疼痛。”  
又是几下均匀地遍布了少年地整个臀部，在男人地手劲下少年整个臀部都肿起一道道红痕，少年呻吟出声，却不敢有除此之外地丝毫反抗，连轻微躲闪都不敢。  
洛基看了下男孩身上一道道的红痕，再下手时轻了一些。可当藤条砸在男孩的伤上，疼痛完全没有减轻，男孩丝毫没有察觉父亲的放水。  
又是十几下将臀部照顾了几个来回，男孩藏在喉咙里的闷哼声越来越难以掩盖，直到一声再难掩饰的哽咽溢出喉咙。

洛基的手顿时停下了——不是因为怜悯，而是因为愤怒——他一把揪住男孩的后领提起，果真在男孩的脸上看到了泪水。  
“你居然流泪？”洛基不可置信地、带着严厉地说，“你知道索尔多大的时候就不再因为伤痛哭泣了吗？即使他的伤比你的重百倍！他像你这么大的时候，就已经南征北战，满身勋章。而你，索尔之子，居然任由懦弱的眼泪从你眼中流出，用最无用的方式发泄自己的情绪！”  
“那您呢？父亲。”少年一时激动，竟将心中想法问出了口，“您既然如此厌恶我，为何不将我打杀于此处？”

“你竟然如此对你的我说话！”洛基暴怒，“这是你向谁学来的教养和礼仪？有谁曾教过你用质问的语气和如此粗鄙的语言来应对你的父亲！”  
“从血脉上讲，你有一半来自于我；从地位上讲，谁可以忤逆他的王？于情于理，你有什么资格对我说出这样的话？”  
男孩自知失言，说出口后脸色就变得惨白。他跪坐着，低头不敢直视父亲地怒火。  
洛基拎住他的领子，将他从地上拽起，喝令他保持跪在王座上，手扶椅背的姿势。

他深吸了几口气，努力地克制了一下自己的情绪，一抖手腕将藤条变化成了轻薄的竹片，既能让男孩饱受皮肉之苦，又能让伤痕停留在表皮而不伤及根本。  
接着，他毫不留情地打了下去，竹片与臀肉接触发出清脆的声音。男孩虽然早有准备，本想如他另一位父亲般抗一抗，却不可避免地哼叫出声。  
竹片快速地落下，丝毫不给男孩喘息的空间，男孩张着嘴巴却叫不出声，几近窒息。好不容易待第一轮停下，男孩稍稍松了口气，发现自己已经出了一身大汗，跪在椅子上的腿微微发抖。  
他以为这是暂停的信号，他想讨个饶，可是刚开了口：“父……”第二轮板子又打了下来。又是这样不间断地打下来，没有一点喘气的空间。男孩觉得自己根本受不住这样的痛苦，疼痛连绵不绝，毫无喘息机会，他甚至连叫出声缓解疼痛都做不到。  
终于又是一次停歇，男孩顾不上休息，连忙讨饶道：“父亲，我知道错了……啊！”洛基完全无视他的话语，只是片刻竹条又落了下来。三轮竹条接连打在男孩的身后，男孩只觉得这辈子都没有这样疼痛过，觉得自己好似被削皮切肉，复又被浇上热油。  
待这一轮停下后，男孩已经完全无法忍受了。他顾不上遵从刚开始的命令，只知从椅子上下来跪在地上，急急唤到：“父亲，父亲！”  
他深深拜倒在地，行了最大的礼仪，颤声到：“我知道错了，我真的知道错了，求父亲饶了我这回。”他却不敢有丝毫委屈，因为不敢哭。后一场责罚本就是自己的眼泪带来的，他当然不会在这个时候再次流下眼泪。

满室寂静。只余男孩颤抖的呼吸声。  
“起来吧。”好几个呼吸后，洛基的声音才在空旷的大殿想起，带来轻微的回声。  
“滚吧。以后别再犯了，否则索尔也保不住你的。”少年闻言，赶忙退下，根本来不及细品身后父亲语气里难掩的疲惫。


End file.
